Ariandra Robyn Vann
STATUS: Deceased. Burned upon a pyre in Northshire for heresy. Description Height: 'Average ''(~4'5) '''Eyes: Deep blue (Sometimes with a hint of sea green) Hair: Brownish red, chestnut. Clothing: Either her Blacksmithing / Casual attire, or her full armor; Nothing in-between. Speech: Varies on situation. Tone can switch suddenly. Age: Twenty-three with day of birth being February 15th. Prejudices: Against men in robes and hoods. Best Quality: Helpful, lawful, faithful and loyal. Worst Qualities: Underestimates herself. Weakness: Wouldn't hesitate to prove a person wrong. Talents: Excellent Smith. Tattoo: Ariandra has a tattoo in a black connective pattern beginning at the left side of her entire face and goes down to her shoulder, almost to her elbow. History Early History Not much about Ariandra is very special. She lived with her parents until her mother died at Ariandra's age of eight, and her father died at her age of fourteen. Ariandra's father was a blacksmith, therefore her muscular body; She worked with him a lot since she was a kid, and took over his business as he was no more. Until Now Ariandra decided to join the Chapter of the Holy Anethion due to her (she thought) extreme faith to the Light. However, upon learning their true deeds and failing to fall blind to their teachings, she left. Called a heretic, she stayed within the safe walls of Stormwind City. After a while, after the Chapterians' banishment, Ariandra felt much safer. However, the feeling lasted a very short period of time due to the fact that she was robbed and shot by thugs. After a while, her wounds were healed. Currently Ariandra has decided to join the Blazing Shields in order to help the protection of the harbor. She was assaulted there a week since she joined, as well as two days earlier. Assaulted by 'Old Man' Yurov Karkath and his associate, she was injected forcefully with demon blood, causing her odd behaviour at the Cathedral of Light and acts of withdrawal afterwards. Upon being assaulted, she called for Guards thrice, but got no answer to her vain. Now, upon being a Guard herself, she has chosen to patrol the lengths of the Harbor regularly as well as look out for any people with syringes and odd shadows around them. At all times near the dock next to the Night Elven dock, she stops and stares outwards at sea. She appears furious upon doing so. Ariandra's fearing robed men with hoods, since her bad experience with Jezzek and Yurov Karkath the Corruptor. However, Yurov Karkath and his associates seem bent on keeping her corrupted. So far as her corruption goes, she was lured into Duskwood after having her memory of Karkath and his associates removed. Arriving into the crypts looking for her cat, Dice, her friend was caught - It remains unknown what happened to him - and she was separated from him. She was then slammed into the Realm of Shadows, and forced to re-live the torment of her Father's death. During this ordeal she was tricked into giving her free will away. However, weeks after she was cleansed by the Paladins and Priests of Stormwind City. After being rid of Yurov Karkath whom was supposedly burned with his work in the Raven Hill's catacombs, 'Master J' returned without personality nor memory. After struggles with the other old apprentice of his, she lost him back to being a cultist - her soul still in his claws, she's useless against him. As well as that, she claims she's seen Yurov Karkath standing. She has also by claim and by looks returned to the hands of the Chapter of Holy Anethion, as a Witch-hunter Aspirant. What's going on right now? She's gone! Without notice Ariandra has disappeared, leaving only the trail of a molten gun and magical residue! Criminal Record None known (though she has in fits of rage punched persons within Stormwind walls, but never been confronted). Quotes "So we can question our superiors? I never knew..." - ''Ariandra after an evening's training with Eselan, having repeatedly said what makes a good soldier. ''"Hah! Perverse, you are? Well, I got quick eyes and sharp nails!" - ''Ariandra applying to join the Blazing Shields, upon being told that some of them can be quite perverse. ''"But Father. You said it was safe. You said it was safe!" - ''Ariandra being forced to re-live her father's death, but this time another way. ''Friend or Foe? Friends - Numerius - Cyreian - Chapter of Holy Anethion - Brother Thaerian Neutral - The High Inquisitor - Jahi Raendil - 'Old Man' Yurov Karkath - Brother Christoph Foes - 'Old Man' Yurov Karkath - Jahi Raendil - Jezzek Mistwood